Signed Anonymous
by CrazyMel93
Summary: It’s Carlisle’s turn to tell the tale. All is well in Forks: Bella is safe and human, the werewolves are cooperating and there hasn’t been a passing vampire in months. But then Carlisle is called out to an emergency with Chief Swan. Forks is in danger...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dawn approached and still not all were resting. We still had much to do; the upcoming weeks would keep us Cullens all preoccupied. Although being a vampire does have its advantages, I never do seem to have enough time to do things, especially when things get tense. I forget what being a human is like, living so long makes the memories hazy and eventually they get lost. I don't remember a lot from my previous life as a human. But like people say, you cannot dwell on the past, it is unhealthy and after all I am a doctor so I should know. Not that this could harm anyone of us, no one apart from Bella that is.

Ever since Bella has entered our lives, many things have changed and for the better may I add. As Edward's father, I am so glad to see that he is finally happy and has found his reason for living. It broke my heart to see my son lost in this world unable to believe that he has a pure heart. Bella has definitely brought out the best in Edward. Never have I seen him so joyful. Only I fear for him should he ever lose Bella. I know for a fact that he could never live without her: anyone could see that from the way he is with her. Just being away from her for one second rips him apart. It is clear that Bella is his life source. Not only has she had a good impact upon Edward but the rest of the family also, except Rosalie. Esmee and I have discussed this many times, but we can still not completely comprehend why Rosalie cannot show some respect for Bella. Bella is a part of this family now. As far as us Cullen's are concerned, she is now a Cullen herself and always will be for as long as she wishes. Given time, Rosalie will come to her senses. She has no choice in the matter. Bella is with Edward, she is family now.

It is intriguing observing Bella and her human ways. Of course being a doctor I see humans every day at the hospital, but there is something different about her. Something unique. But I'll be damned if I know what it is. I can never quite put my finger on it. Perhaps it is her love and respect for our kind, for I have never seen anyone for as long as I have lived that shows the same compassion as our dear Bella Swan. After living all these years, I thought there would be little to surprise me, and yet everyday Bella surprises me in one way or another. She is the most selfless person I have known, willing to risk her life for any one of us knowing that we have strength unlike any human. No matter how strong she may act, I do worry. With all that has happened lately, I do not believe that she can cope. If anything were to happen to anyone of us, Edward especially, it would destroy her. She should not have to go through such terrible happenings. None of them should. I may be a doctor, but sometimes I feel so hopeless.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Edward was pacing back and forth by his magnificent piano with an empty expression on his face, continually glancing over to the peaceful and sleeping Bella on the couch. Charlie gave his approval and allowed Bella to sleep over providing that I promised Bella would sleep in the bedroom furthest away from Edward. Of course that was a reasonable compromise, being a father myself; I know what it is like to worry for your children even if they are adults. The sun shone through the glass wall illuminating everything within the room. Alice and Jasper sat motionless huddled together in the corner quietly, oblivious to all in the room. Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting, hunting being an excuse for Rosalie to spend as little time around Bella as possible. I made my way into the room and took my place beside my beautiful wife, Esmee, who was sitting on the couch opposite to Bella. She greeted me with an embrace so gentle and heart warming: everyday I thanked God for giving her to me. Or was she given to me? I chose her fate for her, some days I still can't forgive myself for turning her into a monster. Of course she says she wouldn't have wanted anything else but to be with me, but still I can't help but curse myself for taking her humanity away from her. It's times like these that I can familiarise with Edward's position, not wanting to take away Bella's humanity because she has a choice. She does not have to become one of us. Although I do believe we are different from any others. We can redeem our souls if we do good and help society rather than destroy each living soul slowly but surely. That is not who we are. I for one could never be that way, and I believe that my family are far better than that.

It is moments like these that are memories to be cherished through good times and bad. The Cullens together, almost, relaxed and at peace the way things should be. Nothing makes me happier than having the whole family together without having to worry about any threats from others of our kind. Although they may be adults, watching Alice and Jasper together especially reminded me of young children playing happily together without a care in the world. And yet Esmee and I could not completely put our minds to rest. Edward was unsettled by something, but we did not know what. I focused my gaze on Edward, still pacing back and forth across the room. Esmee leaned closer to me and whispered to me.

"Carlisle, talk to him. He is clearly worried about something. I swear my mind will not rest until I know what is bothering him. You're his father, he will tell you."

Whispering was unnecessary as Edward would be listening to Esmee's thoughts, so he would already know the conversation that was soon to arise. Unless Esmee was able to concentrate hard enough on something else that is, but I doubted that. Esmee is a brilliant mother to all these young vampires that she worries easily about any of them as soon as one of them becomes unsettled, just like any other mother would.

"Of course I will. It's bothering me just as much as it is bothering you." I replied, my voice low in the hope that I would not wake Bella, because Edward would hear regardless of any attempts at covering up what I was saying or thinking.

I looked away from Edward and watched Bella sleeping so innocently, just like a newborn baby. I have always found it interesting watching a human sleep; the way they can lay so still or sleep restless and irritated, the way they breathe so gently and calming without a care in the world. I concentrated on counting Bella's heartbeats, clearly audible to any vampire, in the hope that Edward would not be able to read the upcoming conversation I was planning in my head. I very rarely close my mind to Edward. Being family I don't see the need to as I don't like to keep secrets from anyone, but sometimes I do need the privacy just for a while so I can collect my thoughts. As this conversation would be with Edward, I did not want him to avoid any questions that I have by changing the topic or hiding the truth by giving minimal detail. Neither of us could postpone this conversation any longer. Whatever was wrong could be dealt with. He couldn't keep it from us any longer, and as his parents, Esmee and I have a right to know what is making our son so unsettled no matter how bad or ridiculous it may be. _Edward. We need to talk now, it is very important as you may already know. We can talk in my office and the others needn't know for now._

Edward, reluctant as he was, looked longingly towards Bella, cautious to leave her and then moved his way towards the door. I did not move until I had seen that he was at the bottom of the stairs. He was to go first; I did not want him trying to get out of this conversation like I knew he wanted to. I followed close behind him as he walked up the stairs, although being vampires our walk must seem like gliding to humans, almost as if we were superheroes. Human pace does not seem strange to me at all, not after having to pretend to be a human myself for all these years, especially after working at the hospital I have found the humans pace to be much more calming even if it is a little on the slow side. I admire them very much for taking their time with life and enjoying what is left of it, not everyone is as lucky. We both reached my office within seconds, Edward leaned against the glass wall with his head bowed, staring at the antique carpet, tracing the unique patterns with his eyes. I closed the door gently, not wanting to make any unnecessary noise that could wake the sleeping Bella downstairs.

"Edward. You probably already know why I asked you up here."

"Carlisle. You and Esmee worry about me too much. Everything is perfectly fine." Although his words were carefully selected in an attempt to reassure me, the tone of his voice and the distant look upon his face contradicted everything he had said.

"Do not insult my intelligence Edward. Or my instincts for that matter. Something is on your mind and it is clearly bothering you. You have been acting like this for the past week. We do not keep secrets in this family Edward; you should know that better than anyone." I replied in a parental voice, trying to be both strict and caring at once. "Please Edward. You're my son and I do not like seeing like this. Esmee is worrying herself sick about you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just thought that I would be able to erase it from my mind, but obviously I need more time." His jewelled eyes fixed on my mine horrified. "It's probably a misinterpretation… I can't get everything right all the time." He hesitated, reluctant to move forward with what his was trying to explain.

"Edward, what ever you heard or thought you heard will not change anything. Surely it is better to tell me about it. The others needn't know if you do not want them to know. Of course that depends on how serious the situation is." I tried to encourage him, hoping that he would not flee before I knew the whole story.

"Something…something isn't right. I heard some people's thoughts in town. Usually I block them out, but something caught my attention." Edward paused standing as motionless as a statue. "The other kind is among us and they must leave. Forks is in danger." His gaze dropped back to the floor, not wanting me to interpret the expression on his face.

Could this simply be a misinterpretation of someone's thoughts? It might not be as serious as it sounded, but I knew better than to think like that after what has happened recently. Indeed this was serious and soon the others would have to be told, but not yet. I needed some time to analyse all the possibilities of what this could mean. There was no need to trouble the others about this when I could be entirely wrong, it could be something trivial and meaningless to us. Being a doctor, I have learnt how to think logically and consider all the options before making a decision, which has proved to be very useful in the past. Again I would need to apply the same mindset to this situation before anyone could even start discussing any actions. This is was my job after all, to protect my family as well as the citizens of Forks.

"Do not tell anyone about this until I say so. It might not be as serious as we think, but on the other hand it could. I do not want to trouble the others with this. Especially not Bella." The last thing I wanted was for Bella to find out about this, it would only make her panic unnecessarily when we had the whole situation in control. She was safe and that was all that mattered, for now.

"Of course. I don't want her finding out anytime soon, although something tells me that Alice won't be able to keep quiet for long. She saw this coming." He spoke softly trying to hide the unsteadiness in his voice. "Carlisle."

I had no control over my mind; I could not hide my thoughts from him now. My mind really was open to him. "Yes Edward?" Desperate to keep him calm, I kept my expression composed. There was no need to unsettle him any more than he already was.

"Something is coming and it is coming for us. And what is the best way to get to us?" He hesitated before answering his question. " Be- Bella."

"Edward, please do not get ahead of yourself. We don't know whether we are being threatened yet. And as for Bella, she is perfectly safe. No one is going to harm her. We have protected her this long; we can protect her for a long while yet." I knew what I said wasn't completely true.

At that moment, Edward turned his whole body to face me and walked towards me. His head still hung low, burdened with the thoughts of losing Bella. Seeing him this way made me feel useless because no matter how hard I tried, I could not truly reassure him. Not this time. All I could do was be a father to him and comfort him. I wrapped my arms around him as his head fell to my shoulder, while he hugged me back. Edward could only bear so much, especially when it came to Bella. She was his life now and losing her would kill him. The fatherly hug reassured him that I was always here for him, and that I would do anything and everything in my power to defend my family. If vampires could cry tears of sorrow and pain, I knew that Edward would be crying now.

* * *

_Forks is in danger._ The words Edward had spoken only hours ago echoed in my mind, etching themselves deeper into my memory. This was not something that could simply be forgotten. Of course I do not want to believe it any more than Edward does, but for the safety of Forks and for the safety of my family, I would have to check this out for myself. No harm shall come to anyone and I will make sure of it. Edward kept to his word and told none of the others, but Alice saw this coming and she immediately flew of the handle.

"Carlisle, what are you thinking? We must tell the others, they have the right to know. If you don't tell them, then I swear I won't be accountable for my actions!"

"Alice, believe me they do not need to know right now. It will only do more harm then good, especially for Bella. Why make them panic when the whole thing may be a false alarm? I will look into it myself, and as soon as I think there is any truth in what has been said, then I can assure you that they will be told immediately." I hoped that would calm her somewhat.

"No. No way. Tell them now before it's too late…" Edward cut her off before I had the chance.

"Alice. Have you seen that it will be too late? Is there any danger?" Edward's words made her hesitate to think of the answer.

"I…w-well no. No I haven't seen anything, nothing of any importance anyway. But still, I think the others should be told Carlisle." Her expression was truly confused, an expression rare to see on her slender face.

"And they will be, just as soon as I have checked it out myself. The last thing I want is for any danger to come to anyone of you. It kills me to even think of… of you getting hurt." I stopped myself before I could let any horrifying images come to mind. Imagining such things would not help the situation, only hinder it. I needed to remain calm for everyone's sake, and then I could compose my thoughts and investigate the warning.

If this warning was true then it is obvious that the threat is one of our kind, who exactly is unclear. But one thing that doesn't make sense is the fact that the warning came from the humans. How could they possibly know? It's not like they could possibly have a psychic connection with a vampire, although stranger things have happened in the past. Could they be in contact with a vampire? There certainly haven't been any traces of vampire activity in Forks or Seattle, or anywhere else for that matter. If Forks is under attack then we will have to find out by who and fast. We have to protect the innocent people of Forks, and most importantly, I must protect my family. No one will come to any harm.

One negative thing to being a vampire: no sleeping. Never being able to escape problems or the stress of everyday life to a world where everything is just the way you want it to be is one thing I will always miss from my human years. Just to be able to sleep for one night would be a precious gift. Instead I am left with an extra twelve hours in the day to do whatever I want, in my case thinking. Then it struck me, could this be the work of the Volturi? It is possible that they could have spread the word using humans so that the warning would reach us. They did warn us that they would come soon enough. I rose from my desk and walked towards the painting that hung boldly on my office wall. The Volturi – Aro, Marcus and Caius. "Why warn us this way?" I asked aloud, like I was expecting a response from the painting. "Why risk outing us to the humans after all your work to keep our kind hidden? This isn't like you." I turned suddenly as someone knocked rapidly on the door. Before I had the chance to finish saying "Come in", Edward was through the door and at my side in an instant. "Edward, what is it?"

Edward took a moment to answer, clearly horrified by what he knew. "Forks is in danger." He hesitated before handing me a newspaper, "They have been noticed."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Edward stood by the window gazing into the distance, completely distracted, eagerly waiting for Bella to return from Charlie's house. His body tense and strained, almost as if he was about to make an attack. Of course, this was Edward's typical behaviour if he ever thought there was a threat to Bella and lately it had become apparent that there was one. A huge threat. None of us knew the exact details. In fact, not everyone knew about the threat at all. It was in my power to make Edward promise not to tell the family, and Alice, well that couldn't be helped, after all her gift does allow her to see the future of events. I know that by not telling the rest of the family, especially my darling Esmee, does appear to be selfish and dishonest, but I do have my reasons for not doing so. Until I know the exact details of the threat and the extent of danger that we may be put under, I do not want to panic the family unnecessarily. And as for Bella, after everything that has happened lately, I do not want my son's love to be destroyed through worry. We must all remember that she is human: not only is she vulnerable to our kind, but she is also vulnerable to herself.

Somehow Forks always seems to be the perfect place for, well death I suppose. The endless amount of woods and isolated places is an ideal location for any hungry vampire. Less work has to be done to cover up any unwanted evidence that may be lingering around. Or for the less cautious and more irresponsible of our kind, the dead bodies are left and can be easily framed as unfortunate animal attacks. How I despise the actions that the majority of our kind make. Their behaviour truly sickens me; all of us did begin as humans after all. I knew from the moment that I was changed that I could not harm a human, no matter how strong the urge was. I decided my future from the very beginning, to help the vulnerable mortals saving them from a fate like mine. This is one thing that I would never wish upon anybody, no matter how terrible a person they may be, and yet I created myself a family. Changing them was the hardest thing I have ever done, for I did not know whether they would accept the immortal life that easily. I did not know whether they would accept me, especially after damning them to a soulless abyss known as eternity. And should they die for the final time, would they be accepted into heaven? Edward is certain that he won't, and the rest of us shall follow him to hell if that is to be our fate.

Anxious about Edward's reaction to the situation I felt the need to calm him; I couldn't have him spending hours going over various scenarios, all of which ended badly. He only feared losing Bella. When you love someone so much that you would give them the world if you could, you can't help but imagining the worst: a world with them present no longer. Seeing someone's soul mate being taken from this world is the hardest thing about being a doctor. I would watch their partner's as they fell to pieces, crying out for their loved ones; I will not let Edward go through such a thing. As his father, it is my job to make sure that he is happy and that means keeping Bella safe. He was yet to change his stance.

"Edward. Bella will be home shortly, Alice and Jasper are with at every moment. None of us will let any harm come to her. Please try not to be on edge, she is not going anywhere." My voice was stable in the hope that he would be reassured in someway, but I knew he would read my unease at the subject. I waited for a response, but after two minutes it appeared that I was not going to settle him that easily. After all, what was I thinking? Of course I couldn't guarantee that Bella would be safe, none of us knew the full extent of the threat and from which angle they would no doubt ambush us. As I just decided to leave him in peace, he finally responded, his reply somewhat unexpected.

"Carlisle, Bella will always be in danger now that she knows of our kind. No matter how much I want to protect her I won't be able to. I've almost lost her once. Others will always be faster or stronger than me or any one of us. We are fighting a losing battle." He paused and turned to face me directly. "Besides, they are not going to hurt her. They are going to destroy her slowly." Completely puzzled I had to ask what he meant, but before I could get the words out he added, "Think about it Carlisle. What's the best way to really destroy someone? Take away the people they love the most in life." And with that said he returned to staring out of the window apprehensively, leaving me to fully digest what he had just said.

Edward was completely right, destroying the things someone loves the most would of course devastate anyone. But as for Bella, I was doubtful as to whether she could handle knowing about the threat, let alone losing the people she loved. One thing in particular brought immediate unease crashing down on me; if Edward was right and they were to destroy the people Bella loves the most, that would indeed mean that Edward would be one of those people. Unable to grasp the concept of that ever happening to my son, I pushed the thought to the back of my mind where I tried to lock it away, but I knew that Edward was listening in. I swiftly left the room heading towards the kitchen on the hunt for something to keep me busy, cooking would do just fine and maybe Bella would be rather hungry…

A distinct sweet smell filled the air – Bella was home. Leaving the risotto to cook I went to greet Bella; familiarity would be the key to hiding the truth and keeping her safe from herself, for now anyway. Edward trapped her in his long embrace the same as he did whenever he greeted Bella, but there was a stiffness in his posture and a look of despair on his face. I knew Bella would never break the embrace, that was always Edward's job, but not today it seemed.

"Bella. I hope you are hungry, I'm cooking risotto for you." As I spoke Bella slowly released herself from Edward's tight grasp.

"Yeah. Thanks Carlisle. Charlie tried cooking me dinner but it didn't go to plan. He ended up burning the chicken to ash. Goodness knows how." Just for a moment, a smile appeared on Bella's face. The first genuine smile she had worn for the first time in months. Of course she smiled now and then, but they were only worn in an act of politeness. This one was definitely genuine because her eyes sparkled. Edward looked at me as he heard those thoughts and shook his head. Fear flooded his face. Not fear for his own life, but fear for Bella's. He knew from her smile, that one beautiful smile, that Bella could be so easily broken. A world without Edward was to her no world at all.


End file.
